You Just Never Know
by HackedByAWriter
Summary: "I would just go for it. I mean, this war has showed me that you never really know what you have until it's gone. If I were you, I would tell her you like her the next time you see her. You just never know. She could be here one minute, and gone the next." Oneshot. Tratie


**Hello, my fluffy bunny rabbits! How was your vacation? Mine flew by, I can't believe school's already started again! *SIGH***

**Whatever, this is just another one-shot that I wrote, not my best work. I just wanted write this even though I should be focusing on my big story. But I like to jazz things up once in a while instead of just doing one thing the entire time. It gets boring, and I have no inspiration right now. I'm not going to keep you bored with this Author's Note, so as a friend of mine often says, 'Let it commence!'**

**-KOOK**

* * *

Katie was sprawled out on her bed, staring at the grass ceiling of the Demeter cabin. The Titan War had really left an impact on her life. Nearly half of her cabin was dead, a big portion of that half were younger than twelve years old.

She also lost many friends. Silena Beauregard, her friend Liana, her best friend Avery, and many more.

But there was just one person in particular she was glad made it through the war.

Even though he was always making her life miserable, she cared deeply for him. In fact, she may have even had small feelings for him. But why would he return them?

She was ugly. Crooked teeth, hazel eyes, and freckles. **(A/N: No offence to anyone who has any of these characteristics, I love my hazel eyes and freckles! Katie is just insecure, so everything about herself she would consider ugly.)** No one wanted her. She was... a wallflower, a shy girl who was often excluded at parties because she was uptight and bossy.

Katie sighed and got up. She needed to get out. She left her cabin and headed towards the strawberry fields. She often went to the fields to think. And to escape from the troubles and worries of life. However, when she got there on this particular day, she wasn't alone.

"Hey," She called. "What are you doing here?"

"Hay is for horses," The person said.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was, but she kept a straight face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well I'm thinking. This whole thing sucks. We lost so many campers during the war."

"Tell me about it," Katie agreed, sitting down in the dirt next to the him. "More than half my cabin is gone, and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"If I had just paid more attention, if I had actually _LED_ them-"

"The damage is done." Travis Stoll argued. "There's nothing we can do now. But I'm sure they reached Elysium."

"There was so much more I could have done, though. I could have helped Will with healing people, or I could've helped out on the bridge. Or maybe-"

"Enough," He said. "I told you, the damage is done. As long as you tried your best."

"I could have had more fun. With all of my friends. If only I wasn't so uptight. I argued with Avery often, but I still miss her. She was my best friend! You know," She said, silent tears falling down her face. "We had plans to go to a Kelly Clarckson concert once this was over."

"I wish I could have spent more time with my half-brother Liam. The kid was only eight, and he died protecting a thirteen-year-old."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Hey, while we're talking, I have a totally off-topic question." Travis said.

"Shoot," Katie urged him.

"I like this girl. Like, like-like her. I liked her since she saved me in the war."

The girl couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy. He liked someone else. She was right all along. Who would want her?

"Go on," She said through a facade of interest.

"Well," Travis rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really know how to tell her."

"I would just go for it. I mean, this war has showed me that you never really know what you have until it's gone. If I were you, I would tell her you like her the next time you see her. You just never know. She could be here one minute, and gone the next."

The boy was silent. Bad advice, the girl thought to herself. What would she know? She was no daughter of Aphrodite.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," She said getting up to leave. "Good luck with that girl."

"Wait," He grabbed her wrist. "I have something else to say."

"Well make it quick, because I have pegasus riding."

"Okay. Um, Katie. I took your advice because... I- I sort of like you. Like, like-like you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just couldn't bare it if you never made it-"

Katie almost sobbed for joy. He liked her! He actually liked her! She cut him off with a kiss. It was short, but meaningful.

"You are _such _an idiot. How could I not feel the same way, Stoll?"

* * *

**Yeah. Travis and Katie happen to be one of my favorite pairings, second only to Percy and Annabeth. I love the whole love-hate relationship! It was sorta corny, but I'm not usually the romantic type. Please review!**


End file.
